Lucky Star Z Kai
by GhostGhidorah
Summary: Centuries after the adventures of Son Goku and his friends, the Lucky Star cast meet a boy who seems to carry the power once wielded by the now forgotten Z fighters. This meeting will bring about adventures they never thought possible. *Konami* *multiple original characters*
Konata Izumi sat at her desk, lazily scribbling down the notes of Miss Kuroi's lesson of the day, her mind desperately trying to stay awake as she waited for the lunch bell to ring. She only had to last a few more minutes, but those demons of sleep were fighting hard, and her brain cell warriors were slowly losing the strength to fight them off. Even her great Leavateinn lied shattered against the head demons mighty blade. As her last soldier lied there, wounded and weary, no longer able to fend off the horde, the beast grabbed her with a powerful hand and held her up to his face. His large fanged maw opened and the demon sucked in a large breath, before letting out a powerful high pitched ring in her face.

"No surrender!" Konata mumbled as the lunch bell startled her awake. She blinked her eyes a couple times, ran a hand down her long blue hair, and shook her head to wake herself up a bit more.

 _Good lord today has been so_ _ **boring**_ _,_ she thought to herself, _I can't wait for summer break, just two more weeks after today._

Picking herself up, she grabbed her lunch box and walked over to her friend Miyuki Takara's desk, where she and Tsukasa Hiiragi were already sat and unpacking their lunches.

"Sup girls, could this day go any slower? I feel like I'm gonna an old maid by the time school ends!" The boisterous otaku proclaimed as she pulled an empty chair up her friends desk to sit down.

"I know what you mean," Tsukasa began "it feels like Fridays always go so much slower than the rest of the week."

"It may be because on Friday you're so excited for school to let out for the weekend, you're more aware of time's passing." Miyuki dutifully answered.

 _That's our Miwiki,_ Konata thought with a grin. She looked over to the door expectantly, _and three, two, one._

"Yo!" Shouted one Kagami Hiiragi as she walked excitedly into the classroom. She grabbed an empty chair of her own and quickly approached the group of friends. "So, anything new?"

Konata waved her arm listlessly as Kagami sat down, "Nah, just waiting for prison to let out so I can finally start mapping out the summer schedule."

"Of course you are," Kagami rolled her eyes before looking over at her friend scornfully. "Just gonna spend all of summer break holed up with your anime?"

"Oh don't worry Kagamin, I won't let you get lonely." The blunette brought her face up dangerously close to Kagami's, "What kind of girl would leave her dear waifu for so long?"

Said "waifu" shot her a scathing look as her faced turned red, "Don't give me that weird crap! Besides, who said I would be lonely without you, huh? I do have other friends you know; it doesn't make any difference to me if you waste summer break locked in your room."

"Ah Kagamin, don't be like that." Konata frowned as she backed away , "And here I was getting excited over spending my time with you this summer."

Kagami stared down the puppy dog eyes of her friend, determined not to lose out this time. Yet, as she looked into the "sad" expression of Konata, she could feel a churning in her stomach as her will began to drain. She knew Konata was simply messing with her, merely trying to get a rise out of her as she always did. But even knowing this, some foreign, insane part of her brain couldn't keep up with the sight of a sad Konata, false or not. And while she would never admit it out loud or even to herself, the meek look was, for lack of a better term, cute.

"Whatever," Kagami huffed as she forced herself to look away, "I guess if someone is going to drag you out of your hole, it'll be us. But not just to your weird otaku places, got it."

Konata's face instantly reverted back to it's lazy, cat-like appearance. "Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. I'll be sure to treat you to a cake buffet or something."

Kagami barked out a sarcastic laugh, "Right, I'll believe that when I see it," She placed her lunch down on the desk with a sharp rap, signaling the end to that exchange.

As the girls ate their lunches, far more peaceful chat had picked up between them. As Kagami listened to her sister telling about her recent kitchen experiments, she noticed a certain otaku staring from the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards the blunette with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" Kagami asked indignantly, "and what's with the dumb grin?"

"You seem nervous Kagamin," Konata started "you excited about something?"

A light blush graced the tsundere's face as she nervously put her arm up . "No! It's nothing! I'm just ready to get onto the weekend, that's all!"

"There's something in your hand." Konata pointed down at her friend's other hand sitting on the desk, which almost managed to conceal a small neatly folded piece of paper.

"What, this?" Kagami shouted as she brought both hands up under her face, free hand over the other. "It's nothing, just a little note is all!"

"What's it say?" Konata reached out and tried to grab it, only for Kagami to pull her arm away and put as much distance between the note and the invading hand.

"That's none of your business!"

"Aw, is my waifu trying to keep secrets from me?" Konata pouted. She stood up from her chair and pressed herself against the struggling girl.

The blush on Kagami's cheeks deepened. "I'm not your waifu! Stop saying such weird things and get off of me!"

The two struggled for a minute or two until, much to Kagami's horror, the note slipped out of her hand and began slowly floating down to the ground. She tried frantically to grab it out of the air, but only succeeded in whipping up the air around it, causing it to float around erratically. Just as she was about to make another attempt at retrieving her secret, a small, faster hand whipped forth and snatched the note away from her extended fingers. Konata, having succeeded in acquiring her objective, quickly backed away a couple of steps, holding up the note and looking it over.

"Hmm, now what sort of secrets could my dear Kagamin be hiding from me?" She mused, sporting a cheeky grin as peered over at a panicking Kagami.

"Dammit Konata, give it back!" She yelled as she began to rise from her seat. "Do you seriously have to poke your nose into someone's business like that!"

"But Kagami, you shouldn't keep secrets from your friends! Don't you know, keeping secrets from each other always leads to the big misunderstanding event, followed by the boring to sit through moping scene as the dumb protagonist has to let his or her lesson sink in!" Konata ranted.

"Enough of the nerd talk! This isn't that big of a secret, just something that I wanted to keep to myself for a little awhile." Kagami seethed as she ferociously snatched the letter back from the shorter girl. She heaved a sigh as she sat back down.

"Oh really? Well why didn't you say so?" Konata asked as she retook her own seat.

"Well, if you wouldn't have **jumped** on me like that, I would have." Kagami answered as she shot Konata a quick glare. The blunette gave a sheepish grin as she scratched at the back of her head.

With a small sigh Kagami looked over to her sister and Miyuki, who throughout the whole ordeal merely sat and watched amused. "So I guess you two wanna know what it's all about too huh?"

"It's okay Kagami-san, if you don't feel comfortable speaking about it, you don't have to" Miyuki politely answered.

"Thanks, but I probably should to tell you anyway."

"What is it sis?" Tsukasa asked, concerned.

"It's that you got a boyfriend right?" Konata remarked with a chortle.

"S-shut it you!" Kagami spat as fresh heat began rising to her face. "And it's not that...exactly. I uh, I might be a bit late meeting you guys after school. I-

"You found a note on your desk asking you to meet up on the roof!" Konata nearly shouted, eyes wide. Kagami flinched back in her seat, the sudden, rarely heard seriousness in her friend's voice catching her off guard. Of course, there was one other thing that bothered her even more.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" The tsundere looked at Konata warily, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Konata, however, seemed to relax again in her seat, adopting her trademark lazy eyes and catlike grin.

"Ah, I'm just good reading out these situations. You wouldn't believe how many high school gal games try to use it." She explained nonchalantly.

Kagami didn't buy it though. She wasn't quite sure what, but something seemed off about Konata. She could count the number of times she had seen Konata serious on one hand, and it was never over something like this. Perplexing as it was though, she decided there were other matters to deal with first.

"Right...Anyway, I'm still not entirely sure if I'm actually going to." The older twin spoke furtively. "I mean, it sounds kind of weird when you think about it. Just randomly meeting up on the roof after school, and it's not like we're actually allowed up there, right?"

"Well, why not have one of us go with ya?" Konata proposed, "The school roof is an ideal spot to raise some dangerous red flags after all."

Miyuki nodded her in agreement, "I agree. As safe as the area and the school is and has always been, having someone there to help you in case something were to happen would be a great idea. That is, if you are going to go through with it."

Kagami gave her friends a grateful smile, "Thanks girls, I don't know what I'd do without ya."

"Ah, don't sweat it my dear Kagami~n," Konata spoke with glee as she wrapped an arm around her friend. "We got your back. And besides, if this turns out to be legit, that's an event that just can't be missed!"

"Ah, right." Kagami muttered disapprovingly under her breath. "Of course you're gonna relate it to gaming...Uh Konata, you can let go of me now."

"Aw, Kagamin no longer accepts my hugs now that she might have a boyfriend?" Konata lamented, looking at the tsundere she held onto with puppy dog eyes. "Has my sweet tsundere already begun to forget about me?"

Kagami simply looked at her with a deadpan stare. "That kind of talk is forbidden."

* * *

As the final bell rang Konata was quick to stand up from her desk and pack her stuff into her desk. Without a word, the otaku stepped into the hallways and began to make her way to class 3-C. While she walked, a raging storm was churning in her stomach as she mentally prepared for what she and Kagami were about to do. When lunch had ended the group decided Konata would be the one to shadow Kagami when she would go to the school roof to meet with whoever gave her the note, whilst Miyuki and Tsukasa waited in front of the school. And while an event scene that would get Kagami flustered and adorable was something Konata couldn't miss out on, there was a possibility that made her uneasy all the same.

 _If this really is a confession scene, does this mean I've missed my chance?_ Konata pondered as she walked, _I figured Kagami's tsundere path would be a slow burn. But knowing how she gets lonely, and that she wants a boyfriend more so than the rest of us, if this guy is someone really desirable and asks her out, she might just say yes._

As Konata drew closer to her target she saw Kagami standing outside her classroom door. She bit the inside of her lip as she watched the girl staring listlessly off into space. If she knew Kagami as well she thought she did, she knew the tsundere's thoughts were currently on the possibilities of what the likely outcome was to be.

 _Wouldn't that just be my luck, losing out to some random guy with a love letter. Though, if Kagami's happy with it there's really nothing I can do. Besides, I still can't really confirm if she's into girls or not. I need a chance to figure that out without being obvious first._ Konata frowned.

Before she could ponder her predicament any further, Kagami spotted her and waved. With a halfhearted wave of her own Konata quickly closed the distance between them, and the two set off in the direction for the school's roof. Both girls found that they had difficulty looking each other in the eye, finding themselves both nervous, though, the reasons between them varying greatly. With time seeming to pass in the blink of an eye, the two soon found themselves standing in front of the stairwell that led to the roof of Ryoo high.

Kagami cleared her throat apprehensively, "Funny how time seems to fly by when you're nervous."

Konata nodded slightly, "Maybe because when you're nervous about something you're so focused on it that you lose sense of everything else around you."

"Yeah..." The tsundere muttered. With a deep breath she turned to her friend. "Well, we can't keep whoever this is waiting forever."

"Right," Konata nodded, and the two began a slow ascent up the stairs. "Do you think he'll be cute?"

Kagami shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I know they say it shouldn't matter, but it would be nice if they at least looked attractive."

"Yeah, image is key to a first impression." Konata said in agreement. "If someone comes off as a slob or unhygienic, you end up feeling like they wouldn't be the kind of person who'd put effort into dating, not if they can't even take care of themselves."

"Mm hm." Kagami nodded.

"Of course, that only seems to happen with guys, ya know." Konata continued, "Seems like girls are a lot more aware of their body image."

"Please don't start talking like an old man," Kagami sighed, looking down at the shorter girl walking next to her.

"I just had a crazy thought," Konata started as she walked ahead a couple steps, pretending not to have heard her. "What if the person who gave you the note turns out to be a girl?"

"Uh," Kagami blushed furiously as she froze on the spot, her hands now fumbling with each other. Konata, surprised at the reaction, turned around and stared at her questioningly.

"Well," Kagami stammered, her eyes looking everywhere except at her friend. "If she was smart and cute, that wouldn't be so bad."

Gasping with shock, Konata quickly closed the distance between them and looked up at Kagami with her hands up to her chin and stars in her eyes. "Kagami, you're a -mph"

"Not so loud dammit!" Kagami shrieked as she covered the shorter girl's mouth with her hands. She slowly lowered her arms, one at her side while the other reaching across and holding onto it as she looked away again.

"I, I'm bisexual." Kagami whispered, with a hint of shame. "I haven't told anybody else yet."

"Ah Kagamin, it's alright." Konata spoke gently, putting a hand on Kagami's shoulder.

"P-please Konata, just promise me you won't tell anyone okay?" Kagami pleaded desperately, "I don't know how Miyuki or Tsukasa would react. I'm not even sure how I feel about it."

Konata's answer to this was to wrap her arms around the tsundere. "Don't you worry my sweet Kagamin. You can trust me, I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Konata," Kagami whispered, smiling as she returned the hug. "Thank you."

The two separated, and Konata smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. _Definitely raised the Kagami route flag. Time to save._ "Well, I mean, what kind of friend would I be right?"

"Right," Kagami nodded, her small smile turning into a sly grin. "Who would have thought Konata Izumi of all people could actually care about something other than her anime."

Konata's smile quickly reversed, "Words hurt Kagamin."

Kagami giggled at the blunette's meager defense. Konata, relieved at the ease of tension, found herself giggling along with the taller girl. As the girls laughed, they found themselves much more ready than they were, and felt prepared for what they were about to do. Kagami looked up at the top of the stairs and began walking up the stairs with a new sense of determination.

As Konata watched her tsundere walk with new confidence, she had only one thought on her mind. _Man, I hope this person's ugly._

As the pair arrived at the door to the roof, Kagami looked through the window. Out in the center stood what appeared to be a male student of Ryoo high school. The boy had his back turned, so she was unable to see what his face looked like, outside of very short brown hair. From what she could tell though, he did seem to at least be physically fit. With a hard gulp, she turned back to Konata, who offered a determined nod, before finally open the door.

"Uh, hey," Kagami called out as she stepped through the door and out onto the school roof. "You're the one who left the note on my desk right? The one asking me to meet you here?"

The boy turned around to face her, and she finally got a good look at his face. As she scanned his features, green eyes, decently sized nose, slightly rounded face, the best word she could come up to describe it was...plain. Not exactly an ugly guy, she still didn't really find anything about especially remarkable. The boy smiled wide as he briskly walked up to her and took her hands in hers.

"Ah, Hiiragi, I'm so glad you're here." He spoke excitedly. "I was afraid you decided to ignore my note."

"Sorry about that," Kagami spoke cautiously, feeling nervous. "I was a little-"

"Ah, it does not matter, what's important is that you're here now." The boy said boisterously, his smile growing even wider. "I've waited a long time to finally tell you how I feel about you."

As Kagami watched and listened, she felt put off by how strongly the boy was coming on to her. There was an almost manic desperation in his voice, and she began to feel like she might not be entirely safe around him. She soon became very aware of the needlessly strong grip he had on her hands.

"Hiiragi, please go out with me! I have loved you for a very long time, and I can not wait any longer!" The boy proclaimed as he squeezed her hands with what he must have felt was gentle, as she found him only hurting her fingers.

"I um," Kagami stammered, frightened by the force of his grip and his voice. "I'm flattered really. But I, I'm really not interested in being in a relationship right now, I'm sorry."

The boy's smile instantly shattered and was replaced with a furious glare. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed as he stared down the frightened girl. His grip on her hands tightened even further, getting a yelp in pain in response.

"What do you mean you're not interested?" He shouted in her face. "I've waited for so long for this! How can you simply scorn my feelings?"

"Let go of me!" Kagami screamed as she tried to pull away from him, finding the effort futile. "I said I'm not interested and that's that! Now let go you creep, you're hurting me!"

"You bitch!" The crazed boy bellowed as he pulled on her arms and pinned her up against him. "I will not let you get away with this. You're mine."

Kagami stared up at him terrified. "Please, just let me go."

"Hey asshole!" The two looked over to the door to find Konata fuming. "Let her go, unless you want me kicking your ass up and down the concrete."

The boy began backing away, taking Kagami with him and coming dangerously close to the edge of the building. "Whoever you are, leave! Can't you see Hiiragi and I are having an intimate moment!"

"Konata help!"

"Shut up!"

And that was all Konata needed to drive her rage to the boiling point. With a cry for war, Konata began to charge with murderous intent, aiming a clenched fist straight at the boy's face. Seeing the threat he faced, the boy threw Kagami to the side and leaped out of the way of the oncoming strike. Without missing a beat Konata spun on her heel and charged him again, ramming her elbow into chest. The boy gasped in pain as he stumbled back a couple steps, before yelling in rage as he thrust his arms out to try and grab his attacker.

Konata saw the attack coming, and quickly ducked out of the way and to his backside, launching a surprisingly powerful side kick straight to his spine. Enraged and in pain the boy tried to swipe his arm backwards at the agile girl, only for her to catch it and give it a sharp twist, earning a satisfying shriek. With a deadly smirk, Konata loosened her grip and allowed the boy free.

"You done yet?" The furious otaku mocked.

The boy, seeing an opportunity, turned towards Konata and brought up a leg to kick. Konata chuckled as she caught the foot in her hands, exactly as she predicted. With a strength belying her small form she twisted the captive leg, causing the boy to lose what footing he had and spin in the air before landing hard on his back. Not allowing him any time to recover, Konata quickly pounced onto to his chest and sent a hard left hook into his temple, knocking him out cold. She stood up, glaring down at him with contempt.

"Stay there until we find a teacher." She spat.

"Konata, help!" Konata turned towards the scream and gasped in horror. Looking the edge of the roof, she saw a single hand holding on for dear life.

"I can't hold on!" Kagami shouted in terror, "That guy, he hurt my hands, I'm slipping!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Konata yelled as she started running to the edge, praying she would make it in time. Terror coursed through her as she sprinted as fast as she could, her eyes tunnel visioned on the hand that was quickly losing it's grip. Her hand shot forward as she tried to grab onto her friend and save her...but she was too late. As she tried to reach, Kagami's hand lost it's grip and the girl began a free fall down the four story building.

"Kagami!" Konata screamed as she watched her friend slip away and begin falling to her death.

As the hand disappeared from sight, Konata froze in place as tears poured from her eyes. Grief began to wash over her at her failure to save the life of her best friend, and she fell to her knees. Her eyes were locked onto the spot Kagami had been just a few seconds prior, not wanting to believe what had happened.

 _How could I let this happen?_ Konata screamed internally, _I should have made sure she was safe first. How could let myself get so distracted by that creep. How am I going to tell Tsukasa and Miyuki?_

Shaking, Konata forced herself to stand up. She couldn't believen it, wouldn't believe it. In her mind, she refused to accept the possibility Kagami was dead. She turned and began running as fast as her legs could carry her, busting through the door and down the stairs. She sprinted down the now empty hallways of the school, everyone else having left for home or were in classrooms for club activities. Before long she caught sight of the front doors, and barreled through them before making a sharp right to run towards the side of the school, only vaguely aware of her friends shouting for her.

Meanwhile, as Kagami fell from the school, she found herself unable to scream anymore. The shock and terror gave way to bitter emptiness as she reflected on how her life had led to this point. Was this really it? All that time pouring into her studies, setting herself up for success, only for it all to be for nothing. It was almost comical when she thought about it, and bitter tears fell as she closed her eyes and prepared for the end.

However.

"Oomph." Kagami felt herself impact something considerably softer than the unforgiving ground, and heard the sound of feet that were definitely not her own touching down. She opened her eyes hesitantly, her rattled mind not sure if she was simply passing into the after life. As her vision cleared she saw that everything seemed like the normal school grounds she was used to. She realized that she was currently being held in someone's arms, and that whoever it was had somehow managed to save her life.

"Are you alright?" She heard the boy ask. She looked up at him to find black eyes staring down at her worriedly.

"Uh, I think so." Kagami muttered, shocked and confused at what was happening. "You can put me down now."

With a nod, the strange boy lowered Kagami's legs to the ground, allowing her to stand on her own. With quivering steps, she clumsily made her way to a nearby tree and put a hand against it to try and stabilize herself. Frowning, the boy ran a hand through his mess of jet black hair as he watched her lean against the tree and sit.

"What even happened?" He asked as he walked up to her and squatted down. "Being on the roof isn't even allowed, how exactly did you end up falling from it?"

Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Kagami merely shook her head slowly. "It's a long story, I don't want to even think about it right now."

"Alright, so long as you're okay I guess it doesn't matter." The stranger said with a short nod.

Kagami looked up at him. "Thanks for saving me."

At this the boy chuckled as he smiled, "Aw, it ain't a big deal, just doin' what I had to."

"I would say saving a person's life would be a pretty big deal." Kagami countered, "My name is Hiiragi Kagami by the way."

"Ah, I was just at the right place at the right time, that's all." The boy smirked as he stood up straight, bringing his hand up in a short wave. "I'm Son Parniss."

"Kagami!" The two looked out to see a girl with extremely long blue hair sprinting at them at full speed followed by two other girls running as fast as they could.

"Konata!" Kagami shouted back as she shakily stood up. She walked past Parniss as she waved to her friend. "I'm alright-oomph."

"I'm so sorry!" Konata cried as she held her friend tight. "I should have helped you first, not focus on that guy. I'm so, so sorry!"

"Hey now, it's okay." Kagami said gently as she began running her hand up and down Konata's back. "You did what you could, that's what matters. Besides, I managed to survive."

Konata looked up at her closest friend, "How?"

"Thanks to this guy." Kagami broke the hug as she gestured to Parniss. "He somehow managed to catch me mid-fall. If it wasn't for him, well, let's not think about that okay?"

Konata could only respond with a nod as she stared wide-eyed at the boy who had saved her friend. She broke away from Kagami and walked up to him, staring him in the eye with a serious expression. Parniss smiled nervously as he waved, not sure what reaction to expect. He was taken by surprise when he found himself quickly given a short hug from the blunette.

"Thank you." Konata muttered as she stepped away.

"Like I said before, right time, right place." Parniss smiled bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um, excuse me." Miyuki interrupted as she stepped forward. "Hiiragi-san, Izumi-san, could you please explain what is going on?"

"Sis, how come you're down here and not on the roof?" Tsukasa asked. "And why was Kona-chan running and crying after you like something really bad happened?"

Kagami looked at her sister's and friend's concerned and questioning faces. With a sigh of resignation, she reluctantly began to explain the events that transpired, introducing Parniss in the meantime. She got the expected reaction from Tsukasa, crying and holding on to her as if afraid she would disappear. Miyuki of course, managed to show restraint, though clearly shaken as well.

"To think, a boy with such a disturbed mind would target you like that." Miyuki muttered as she lifted her glasses to wipe away forming tears. She turned to Parniss with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Son-kun."

"It's okay, no need for anymore thanks, really." Parniss assured them, his face going red.

"How did you manage to catch her?" Miyuki questioned, "Trying to catch a person falling from that height would normally result in both of you dying."

Parniss merely chuckled. "Well, I guess I was pretty lucky."

"I'd say we're all lucky." Kagami said as she finally managed to calm Tsukasa down. "Although, what are we going to do about that creep on the roof?"

"I'll take care of him in a little bit." Parniss assured as he looked up to the roof of the school building. "Meanwhile, y'all probably oughta get home now, huh?"

"Sounds good to me." Kagami sighed, "I think I've had enough excitement to last all of summer break."

And with that the girls began walking to their various destinations. Parniss watched the group of girls walk away, finding himself smiling as the group laughed and conversed. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone. His smile vanished as he read the message he recieved, and he decided to make quick work of the boy on the roof, before beginning his own trek home.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD I FINALLY MANAGED TO START THIS! It's been over four damn years since I took down the original with the intent of re-writing the whole thing. But, better late than never I guess. Of course, updates are gonna be infrequent, but I refuse to let this story simply die.**

 **Anyways, tell me what ya think!**

 **Oh, and if you're curious about the original version...Turns out it's still up on Archiveofourown , I simply forgot to take it down from there back then.**


End file.
